


Nervous?

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Love, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: During a break at Skyhold, The Inquisitor tries to sneak in a little alone time with the Commander.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 12





	Nervous?

Cullen was at his desk, reading one of his books as he heard a knock on the door. He looked up at the door. Cullen wondered who’s was att he door.

”Come on in.” Cullen spoke. When the door opened, a familiar face appeared with a smile on it as they looked at him. A smile also appeared in Cullen’s face, too.

”_Inquisitor_.” Cullen spoke softly, feeling happy to see her. Lillian came into the room and such the door behind her.

”Cullen, you know that you do not have to call me that when it is just the two of us.” Lillian said to him. Cullen put the book he was reading down in his desk and got up from the chair.

”Forgive me, love but I am still not used to this.” Cullen said back to her as he walked over to her. When he stopped in front of her, Lillian wrapped her arms around him.

”That’s understandable. _Commander_.” Lillian told him. Cullen smirked as he wrapped his arms around her as well. 

“I hope I am not interrupting anything important. I mean, we are trying to save Thedas and all.” Lillian said. Cullen held here a little tighter.

”You are also important, Lillian.” Cullen said back. As Cullen moved his head forward to give Lillian a kiss, she suddenly stopped. She moved her arms from around Cullen’s waist. When she moved away from Cullen she walked over to the desk and sat in it. She also did a sexy pose for Cullen as she sat in the desk. Cullen’s eyes widened as he gulped and blushed slightly. Seeing how the Commander was reacting make her delightedly chuckle a little.

”What is wrong, Cullen?” Lillian asked him. Cullen felt a little flustered at the same time, too.

”Um..I..just.._Maker’s Breath_.” Cullen tried to explain to her but he could barely speak. Lillian smirked.

”Nervous?” Lillian asked him another question. The Commander was caught off guard.

”No, not at all!” Cullen replied. Lillian knew that was not slightly the truth. It was obvious to her that Cullen was at least a little nervous.

”Have you ever had sex, Cullen?” Lillian asked him. Cullen blushed even more as he shook his head.

”I never have been sexual with anyone in my life. I..I have _thought _about what it would be like from time to time but never really gave into my urges or anything like that.” Cullen answered her, being honest with her.

”Does that mean that you have never seen a pair of breasts either?” Lillian asked another question.

”N-no.” Cullen replied again. Lillian, for some reason, thought that this was a hit adorable. Cullen was not only nervous and flustered but he is also a virgin, too. But...she was not going to make a Cullen do anything in that manner and Cullen looked like he was about to melt from all the embarrassment.

”You are so adorable.” Lillian said to him. Cullen looked to the side. Lillian felt so bad but at the same time, she had no regrets.

”Cullen, it is okay. You do not need to feel embarrassed around me. I am not going to make you do anything sexual. I was just curious. That is all. I love you.” Lillian added. Cullen started to feel better about that and then walked over to and then stood in front of her.

”I love you, too.” Cullen said back to her. Lillian smiled again at him. Cullen leaned forward again. As he was about to try to kiss her once again, there was another knock at the door. When it opened, there stood one of the scouts, holding a clipboard in one of their hands. Before they spoke, their eyes widened at the sight. Lillian and Cullen looked at them. Cullen let out an annoyed groan.

”What is it this time, Jim?” Cullen spoke in an annoyed tone. Jim gulped.

”I am sorry, Commander but there is something that needs your attention.” Jim replied to him. Cullen let out a sigh and looked at Lillian.

”It is okay, Cullen. I understand. I will come back another time.” Lillian said to him then got off of the desk. As she turned around and took another couple of steps forwards towards the door, Cullen suddenly grabbed her wrist gently, spun him around to face him and then smashed his lips against hers. Lillian was the one who blushed this time. Jim just stood there in shock. When Cullen pulled away, he looked at Lillian. With a smile on his face.

”I will be here. Waiting for your return.” Cullen said back to her. Lillian was not sure what to say or do but she felt happy. Very happy. Lillian kisses Cullen on the cheek and then headed out the door. Leaving the Commander to see what Jim had for him. As she headed to go check in something, she could not stop thinking about Cullen’s surprise and sudden kiss. And about the things they spoke about in there, she was going to kept that to herself and not pressure him. Lillian loves Cullen with all her heart and when the time is right, then that’s when they will take the relationship to another level. For now, she was happy with the way things were with the Commander.   
  


As for Cullen, one the other hand. He was also very happy and loved her with all of his heart, too. Does her feel nervous about that? Not at all, actually. Was he afraid of showing his love to her?After all of this is done, he just hopes that Lillian still feels this way about him. Spending the rest of his life with Lillian would be a dream come true. Nope. Until then, he is just going to continue loving and supporting Lillian. Because when you love someone, that is what you do and one of the best ways to show someone that you love them.

**The End**


End file.
